Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump abnormality detection method and to a pump system for detecting an abnormality, in a pump for quantitatively discharging a fluid.
Description of the Related Art
In various types of devices, for example, apparatus for manufacturing semiconductors, coating apparatus, medical equipment, or the like, cases exist in which a function is sought for supplying fluids (e.g., process gases, cleaning solutions, paints, chemical liquids, etc.) with high accuracy at a constant rate to a discharge target. In this case, a constant delivery type of pump (a so-called dispensing pump) is attached to such devices.
As one such pump of this type, the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-255578 has previously been proposed by the present applicant. The pump disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-255578 includes a body, a pump chamber provided in the interior of the body and in which fluid is capable of flowing, and a charge chamber which is charged with an indirect medium, and which is disposed on an opposite side from the pump chamber with a diaphragm being interposed between the charge chamber and the pump chamber in the interior of the body. The charge chamber of the pump is closed by a displacement mechanism and a bellows, etc., and is constituted such that the charge chamber is capable of expanding and contracting. More specifically, by expansion and contraction of the charge chamber, the pump causes the indirect medium to flow and deform the diaphragm, thereby causing the fluid in the interior of the pump chamber to flow in and flow out in a quantitative way.